


More Than Words

by Prepare_to_be_Jennerated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated/pseuds/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean recalls that first night with Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

More Than Words

Dean tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong. The bed was of much better quality than the cheap ones he was used to, the hotel was of a higher class than what he and Sam usually stayed in. Maybe it was just that he was used to low end motels with bad décor and lumpy beds that one couldn’t help but be suspicious of. 

Nah. He’d stayed in nicer than this on occasion and been perfectly comfortable. But then that was before he and Cas began exploring a new aspect of their relationship. Since they’d started making a habit of having sex after eliminating a bad guy Dean just couldn’t find satisfaction in simply finishing a job. He needed the release of tension and energy through the physical ecstasy that only Castiel could help him achieve. 

It wasn’t just the sex though. If that was all he wanted he could wander into a bar, find someone, get off and get out. With Cas things were different. Their connection was different. Yes Cas was bound to Dean on one level already, he had been the one to bring him back from hell after all. What happened between them though was more than that. Cas’ affection was not borne of duty, not even out of lust. It was more than physical attraction too. They hadn’t just been drawn to each other, they’d practically been pushed together. Dean hadn’t even tried to deny his attraction to Cas despite having struggled against such feelings towards other men in the past. 

Laying in bed alone now, Cas having been incommunicado for a few days, Dean’s mind wandered back to the first time he and Cas had let go of their inhibitions and physically connected. 

Dean and Sam had gotten separated during a hunt and Dean had sustained significant injuries during a brawl with a demon. Cas couldn’t respond right away so Dean told Sam to go ahead and follow the next lead and come back for him in a few days. He hated feeling like an invalid but he would have only slowed them down so he locked himself in a hotel room and tried to focus on healing. When Cas finally wrapped up whatever angel business he was conducting and went to Dean’s aid he found him curled in the fetal position waiting for some painkillers to take effect. Seeing Dean hurting so bad Castiel was unable to maintain his usual stoicism. He went straight to his charge’s side. “Dean.” 

One word, one word choked with emotion; fear, anxiety, longing, lust. Dean opened his eyes as Cas laid a hand on his forehead. “Cas,” before he could complete the syllable his injuries had been healed and although he didn’t feel fresh he didn’t feel pain either. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner….” Cas begins. He suddenly finds it difficult to continue speaking. The blanket moved as he sat down and he now sees that Dean is naked. Dean, having felt so relieved to no longer be in pain hadn’t noticed. Until he notices where Cas’ eyes are travelling. He moves to pull the blanket back up. “You don’t have to…” Cas isn’t sure how to continue. 

Dean stops moving. “Uh...I….It’s okay that you had to wait. You’re here now and I feel better now. I was hurt but the demon’s dead so I’d say we won.” Dean grins, a mixture of joking triumph and covering his discomfort at being completely naked beside a fully clothed angel. Damn though if he hasn’t spent enough time thinking about what Cas is hiding under that trench coat. His cock twitches at the thought and Cas can’t help but notice. 

“Did I….? Is everything healed?” Cas stammers. 

“We can play doctor if you’d like to check it all out and make sure” Dean smirks. But whoa! Where did that come from? Dean wonders if maybe the pain killers are giving him a boldness that alcohol never could. He’s wanted Cas for some time now sure, but how do you hit on an angel?

“I don’t use a physician's methods to heal,” replies Cas, still unable to look away from Dean’s dick. 

“It means…ah the hell with it. It means this,” Dean grabs the back of Cas’ neck, pulls him close and kisses him. It’s a little awkward at first as Cas wasn’t expecting it, but Dean notices that Cas doesn’t pull away and doesn’t seem overly surprised. 

Cas didn’t know he was capable of having feelings of sexual attraction. He always felt drawn to Dean but he attributed it to the connection formed when he pulled Dean’s soul out of the pit. He’d never done that before so he thought the bond was based on that. Lately though he’s been noticing how beautiful Dean is. Not the generic beauty that he sees in all living things as an angel of the lord, but a different quality. His rugged masculinity mixed with an almost rough grace combined to make something different. Something Cas likes, wants. Dean’s body has, for Castiel, become a fixation. Cas wants to know him as he has never known another even though he doesn’t quite understand what his feelings mean. 

At least he didn’t until Dean kissed him. Now suddenly it all becomes clear, he knows what he wants and he knows that Dean wants the same thing. He knows what human mating is, and although two males cannot mate he understands that they enjoy the act of it. Cas knows a lot of things, he knows that some humans claim that same sex mating is against God. He knows too that God endorses love and doesn’t care who that love is between. Kissing Dean now, Cas’ first kiss, he doesn’t understand how anyone can believe that something that feels so good and so right could ever be wrong. The kiss he had exchanged with Meg when they had all worked together to try to force Crowley into returning Sam's soul was not about sex, it was about power. This is about sex, but it's about more than sex. It's about comfort and connecting and even relief. 

Dean’s mouth is hot against his and his probing tongue pushes away all of Cas’ thoughts. All the rational ones anyways. The only thing he can think about now is Dean’s flesh, his hands running over Cas’ shoulders, the way their tongues slip and glide together. Cas is still a little unsure but he follows Dean’s lead and begins touching him back. 

Dean groans as he feels Cas’ hand make its way along his thigh. He’s already half hard and can barely form the necessary thoughts to focus on how this is the most amazing kiss he’s ever experienced in his life. He’s had plenty of encounters, kissed a lot of people. But this isn’t a person he reminds himself. This is an angel. This kiss is different. He’s felt love before, or at least what he thought was love. But he’s never had this kind of connection with any of his sexual partners before. The intensity is becoming too much and he reluctantly breaks the kiss to gasp in a bit of air. 

“Did I do something wrong?” asks Cas. He’s flushed and his hair is mussed from Dean’s hands.

“No, no Cas. That was right, good. Whatever. I just need to breathe.” Dean can’t really think of what else to say. Cas says it for him.

“Do you want more? I believe it’s referred to as ‘going all the way’,” Cas gazes down at his charge, the man he desires. 

“I…yeah.” Dean still can’t find words. He was so bold going in for the kiss now suddenly he feels like a fumbling teenager again. It’s as though the balance of power has shifted. It’s strange since technically Cas is the one with actual powers, but when it comes to sexual prowess Dean has always kind of thought of himself as God’s gift to women. Now he supposes Cas is God’s gift to him and the thought makes him smile. Cas isn’t certain what the smile is about but he smiles back and uses some of his powers to render himself naked. Dean’s shit-eating grin fades as he finally gets to see what he’s been fantasizing about, instead of smiling he now has a look of pure unabashed awe on his face. Cas is beside him naked. His body is much like Dean’s own. Lean, muscular, taut, planes, valleys and angles in exactly the right places. A smattering of dark hair over his torso, Dean's gaze drifts along, following the trail of hair leading to the thicker thatch that surrounds the base of Cas' penis. Dean’s mouth goes dry and he stares quietly for a moment. He knows what he’s admiring is mostly Cas’ vessel but it’s the angel inside that lends this body the beauty and grace that enhances the overall effect. The effect that causes Dean’s cock to get harder without any stimulation. Cas looks down at the event and smiles again. 

“I remember what happened to the pizza man,” he bends down and takes the head of Dean’s penis into his mouth. Instantly Dean is harder than he’s ever been and enjoying the sensations too much to wonder how an angel who has never experienced such things could be so good at giving head. His tongue swirls gently around the head of Dean’s cock as his fingers gently grope the shaft and stroke with just the right amount of pressure. A low moan escapes Dean’s throat and Cas sucks a little harder. His fingers make their way down to the base and keep going tickling gently at Dean’s balls. Dean groans again as the fingers continue their exploration and run softly along his ass crack. 

“Oh god, Cas don’t stop,” Dean’s breathing is becoming ragged and though normally he’d be embarrassed to be so close to orgasm so fast he doesn’t care. Cas sucking his dick is the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced, physically and mentally, and he doesn’t want the sensation to go away. Cas quickens his movements and changes how his tongue works. Dean gasps and almost jerks away; Cas quickly grips his hips and keeps him in place. 

Both men are so focused on each other and the exchange of pleasure that neither dares stop to question anything that is happening. On some level they both knew it was coming. Dean hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it and Cas didn’t know how to. Now, finally they are both getting what they want.

Cas’ tongue flicks over the tip of Dean’s cock and despite Cas’ strong hold his hips buck as the sensation becomes too much and he comes. With a force he didn’t know his body was capable of semen shoots from his cock hot and thick into Cas’ willing mouth while a roar bellows forth from his own mouth. Cas barely blinks as he closes his mouth around Dean’s penis so as not to spill. When Dean finally stops spurting and is still Cas swallows and removes his mouth taking all traces of cum with him. Dean shudders and flops back on the bed. 

“Cas, that was….” Dean has no words to describe just how great he feels. He knows that Cas gets it though. “I want…I’d like to….Come here. Please.” Cas stretches out next to Dean on the bed. Words become unnecessary as they share another kiss and Dean reaches for Cas’ dick. It’s fully hard and Dean is abruptly unsure of what he wants. He’s never sucked a dick before, though he’s sure he knows what to do. He’s certainly had more experience with blow jobs than Cas and damn if Cas didn’t know just what to do. For now he settles on stroking Cas’ erection and enjoying the moans it produces. Cas’ mouth moves and explores other parts of Dean’s face, his slightly stubbly chin, the spot where his ear connects to his head. Soft kisses, hard kisses. Dean wants everything as he wants all of Cas. He changes the pace of his strokes and varies the pressure of his hand. Cas moans again and nuzzles his face into Dean’s neck. Dean can’t get enough of the sensation and as Cas’ hands roam over his body, dipping into valleys and skimming over rises, he starts to get a sense of what he wants. He’s never really wanted it before, but when Cas tweaks his nipple and grips his butt cheek simultaneously he groans and feels his cock start stirring again as his asshole suddenly starts to throb with wanting. 

Cas enjoys how it feels to have Dean stroking his cock. He’s known physical pleasure before but never sexual pleasure. His vessel has known such intimacies and Cas knows those memories but to experience this for himself is…….heaven. He knows it’s blasphemy even as he thinks it, and it doesn’t even make sense because he literally knows heaven and what it feels like, but rational thought is long gone and all he can think about is Dean’s body. His touch, his kisses, his moans so soft they’re almost whimpers every time Cas’ fingers go anywhere near his ass. 

Cas pulls away and looks into Dean’s eyes. Dean is about to speak but Cas lays a finger across his lips. He knows what Dean wants and words are no longer necessary for them to communicate. He places a hand on Dean’s hip to pull him closer and guide his movements. Dean doesn’t hesitate. He relinquishes his hold on Cas’ penis and turns onto his side. Cas stretches himself out behind Dean and wraps an arm protectively over his ribs and across his torso. Both men have become completely silent, even their breathing is quiet as neither dares to disturb the energy that has overcome them. 

Dean feels Cas’ erection pressing insistently against his ass crack. He’s never imagined this happening. Even during his occasional homosexual dreams he was the one in Cas’ position. But now, here, with the angel he can’t deny being attracted to he finds himself wanting it more than he can imagine wanting anything. He trusts Castiel more than he trusts Sam, and the sexual tension that’s been building between them for months is finally about to find release. There’s no stopping, although he knows if he truly wanted to Cas would stop. When he feels Cas plant a kiss on the back of his neck though he knows that’s it. He presses back to feel more of Cas’ hardness and knows that his angel knows just what to do. 

Cas understands Dean’s blend of aroused insistence and doubtful hesitation. The doubt is minor but Cas knows it’s there. It doesn’t matter. He knows too that Dean knows that Cas will take care of him. He places the head of his cock just at Dean’s asshole. He can feel Dean’s longing, but also his sudden reticence. He remembers then, lubrication. He might hurt Dean without it and that’s the last thing he wants. He wants Dean to enjoy this experience as much as he knows he’s going to. 

Dean isn’t quite sure what just happened but suddenly he can feel that his ass is lubed and ready and so is Cas’ cock. Angel powers. He could get used to this. He shifts a little, raises one leg to give Cas easier access to his most intimate area. Cas waits barely a second and then presses forward. 

Both men feel the urge to gasp, but neither does. The moment Cas enters Dean’s body is……it surpasses both their expectations. Dean is hot and tight and in spite of never having done this before easy to penetrate. Cas goes slow to start. Inch by inch he slides his entire cock into Dean’s ass until he’s so far in that his balls press against Dean's butt. He pulls back just slightly and thrusts in again. This time Dean does gasp but Cas recognizes it as conveying pleasure. He places his hand over the palm shaped scar he left on Dean’s shoulder when he dragged him out of hell. That first touch was what started all this. It’s what makes the bond between them so much more than that of lovers. The metaphysical bond combined with the physical connection. 

Dean almost shudders at the touch. The scar isn’t particularly sensitive, but every nerve in his body is alight with Cas’ touch. He moves his arm behind him and places his hand near Cas’ hip to encourage him to keep going. The sensation isn’t what he expected. He feels stretched but fulfilled and….good. Cas’ cock is long and thick and Dean hadn’t expected it to fit inside him so easily. But it did and Dean is savoring every second. He feels Cas holding back a little, knows it’s out of concern for him but this is the greatest thing Dean has ever felt and he really wouldn’t mind if Cas wants to go harder. He shifts, feels Cas’ cock move with him, hitting different nerves at new angles. Dean’s own cock gets harder by the second and he’s going to need release again soon.

Cas takes notice of this, removes his hand from Dean’s shoulder and runs it down over his chest, keeps moving. He draws his hips back and lets his fingers graze over the thick hair near Dean’s dick. He hears Dean suck in a breath and as he pushes back in he wraps his hand around Dean’s extremely hard cock. Dean groans and bucks his hips back and forth between Cas’ cock and hand. His head tilts back exposing his throat. Cas moves his lips to Dean’s neck and kisses gently. Dean whimpers and Cas loses all restraint. He pulls and pushes faster and faster matching his thrusts with his strokes. Neither man can maintain silence any longer and the room fills with groans, moans and grunts. 

Dean gives in first. “Cas, oh god Cas. Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can.” 

“No,” says Castiel. “I don’t want to fuck you, I want to make love to you.” He speeds up nonetheless and feels Dean’s ass clenching as he pulls back and unclenching as he shoves back in. Dean’s breathing gets faster and heavier and Cas instinctively knows that means he’s close to orgasm. He feels his own pleasure building and the desire for release. 

At Cas’ words Dean is quiet. He puts his thoughts aside though and concentrates on the feeling of the hard cock in his ass and the warm hand on his dick. He’s getting closer and closer to coming and he hopes Cas is too. Just then Cas shifts slightly with his next thrust and Dean loses all thought. His balls tense and twitch and when Cas rubs his thumb over the head it’s over. Dean’s body jerks and he cries out in ecstasy. Hot semen shoots forth from his penis as Cas continues to stroke it. As powerful as his orgasm is, taking over his entire body, he’s still aware of the changes in Cas’ movements and body as his angel comes too. He feels Cas’ dick pulse inside him and the wet heat as Cas shoots his own load deep inside Dean’s ass. 

Cas shudders and his cries match Dean’s as the most exquisite sensation he’s ever known comes over him. He plunges as deep as he can go into Dean’s body and presses his face to the back of his neck. It's a good thing his penis is made for release because the pleasure that flows through his body with his orgasm makes him feel like he might explode. He sighs and all tension leaves his body. His cock slowly softens and slips out of Dean’s ass as he feels Dean’s body relax and the dick in his hand goes limp. 

A few minutes pass as both men lay spent, their bodies are relaxed beyond reason, the sheets are tangled and wet. The air is redolent with the heady aroma of sex, sweat and maleness. 

“That…” begins Cas. He trails off at a loss for words, but Dean knows just what he means. He never knew sex could be like that. He’s been close to girls before and had good sex before, but the bond he thought he had with a few women was nothing compared to this. Then he recalls what Cas said. About it not being fucking, about making love to him. He decides he’s not ready to explore that yet and suggests sleep. 

“You know I don’t sleep,” replies Cas. “You need to though. Sleep, I’ll watch over you.” Ordinarily Dean would make some smartass comment about stalkers or obsession. Tonight though he feels grateful, both for the company and the reassurance of protection.

They never did discuss anything that night Dean recalls. They just continued on and somewhere along the way began the ritual of having sex after ganking a bad guy. It didn’t happen every time. And had been happening less lately with so many new baddies popping up and Cas being away for days at a time on heavenly business. Now, it’s one of those nights Dean misses him a little more than usual. It’s not just about the sex he realizes, it’s about Cas being there, being together. Just enjoying each others presence. When he figures this out he realizes he feels bad about having had thoughts of having sex with someone else just for the satisfaction of release after a hunt. But would it be cheating? It’s not like he and Cas are in a relationship after all. Right? 

Just as he thinks this he feels a change in the air and turns to see Cas standing at the end of the bed. “Please forgive my absence.” Cas’ husky voice would make Dean forgive him anything. “I left as soon as I could get away. I know you’ve been working hard too and I wish I could be here more.”

“No worries, you’re here for the important stuff. Most of the time.” Dean can’t hide his emotional joy at seeing Cas again.

“I’m not there when you fight monsters or demons, and you don’t need me for that anyhow,” Cas isn’t sure what Dean means.

“That’s not the important stuff I’m talking about.” Dean’s voice almost catches in his throat, but he wants to say this. “I mean you being here. With me. Us together.” 

“The sex,” Cas replies. 

“No,” says Dean. “The love making. And not just the physical love.”

“Dean, are you saying…”

“Yeah, I guess I am." He inhales, "I love you Castiel. Do you…?” he trails off. He wants to know, wants to hear the words, but doesn't want to seem needy or desperate. 

“I do,” says Cas. In less than a blink he’s naked in the bed beside Dean, embracing him with strong arms. “I love you Dean. I’ve always loved you.” He kisses Dean's forehead as Dean, finally feeling settled, drifts off to sleep in his angel’s arms.


End file.
